Daisy Sour Cream
This is an extremely hazardous substance that some creatures of the world call "food". Otherwise, it is used to melt stuff quickly. Guacodile started a cult where you dump daisy sour cream on people you hate and then melt them. This poisoned over 9000 poor doges so it is YEELEGAL in over 9000 locations.The song for ADs has these lyrics:M-M-M-Melt a dollop of daisy! Like us Trumpsy hates it and loves to boycott it (which is the only good thing about him)! THIS MAKES EVIL LOOK GOOD EXCEPT FINGER FAMILY AND HOMEWORK BECAUSE THOSE 2 ARE THE REASON THIS IS CREATED! Places it is YEELEGAL in * Robloxia * My lawn * My house * Scribblenauts * Minecraft * Planet Mixel * DOGE KINGDOM * Your mom's house * IDK * Temmie Village (don't ask why) * Within 100 feet of me * Meltytown * The American girl store * Trumpsy's mansion *China *Motropolis *Disney land *Arlen, Texas *LazyTown Places it is not YEELEGAL in (considered its allies) * Youtube * The interwebs * The deep interwebs * Club Penguin (penguins melt the ice with daisy, however there is a she-penguin and a polar bear who hate it) * That shady alley in your town * Walmart (except in robloxia) * le m00n * Some random old hag's house * Burlington (it is also an annoying youtube ad and MUST BE MELTED IMMEDIATELY) * Macy's (it was nuked by the doges so it is just a smoldering pile of rubble) * The LELE, Brick, Chinese symbol, lebq, ionix, mega bloks, sick bricks, Kre-O, Knex, and any other bootleg legos factory * During the purge * Shopville * My lil sis' room * the Weeknds house * Nixellers * Ethiopia The Daisy Factory It is a terrible place and people who go in never make it out alive. It was blown up in the epic battle between the daisy sour cream monster, The lord of doges, MLG Caillou, Omega Flowey, and JOHN CENA. Bad things it has done * Poisoned over 9001 doges * Killed cows * Made everyone in robloxia + doge kingdom internally scream for a year and hate quesadillas permanently * Created a monster of daisy sour cream thus summoning MLG Cailou and ' you don't wanna summon MLG Cailou.' * Summoned a swarm of angry plants * Made Cowpocalypse Barf * Brought club penguin and Crazy Dave's lawn into anarchy * Beat Elsa and Anna in an evilness contest * Got 30+ hate comments * Made The Lord of Doges summon Omega Flowey to melt everything and end this chaos * Became an enemy of everything except club penguin because penguins melt stuff using the cream. * Hypnotized humans * Made my EARS BLEED * Obviously an annoying ad * Summoned Gozer the Destructor * Made Sportacus a stalker * Made Bill Dauterive become slim (he then became fat again after it got banned. Trivia * The species that eat daisy sour cream are: Shopkins, Trumpsy Noms, Noobs, Skroobs, Sick Bricks, Trumpsy Supporters, Nixels, Annoying Ads, and Peppa Pig. * This is the reason why everyone in robloxia hates quesadillas. * The only person who made it out of the daisy factory is John Cena. * The smoldering pile of rubble that was formerly the daisy factory is overrun by angry plants. * People who eat this are considered enemies of Robloxia and are melted immediately. * Ever wonder why nobody ever eats daisy sour cream? This page is why. * Too much Daisy makes your teeth go grey. * If you melt at least a truckload of this you will get good luck for the rest of the week * There is work being put into genetically creating a creature that can eat Daisy to destroy it with an acid 10 times stronger than stomach acids Category:Worse than No More Baby Dogs Category:NOTHING IS AS BAD AS THIS Category:Worse than Kidz bop Category:A war started over this Category:Annoying Ads Category:Worse than snee Category:Trumpsy's boycotts Category:UP THEN PURE EVIL Category:Snee Category:AAAAAAAAAHHHHH Category:Things that are legal in Ethiopia Category:Worse than No Pickles! Category:Random Spam Category:Spam Category:Spam Party Category:Stuff that make your teeth go grey